1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rescue apparatus of the collapsible type intended to extend from a window of a building with support members bearing on the floor and ceiling of a room, and with an extensible portion outside the window supporting a flexible net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the ever increasing number of high rise buildings for office and residential use, there has come a realization that a simple portable rescue apparatus is desirable in the event of fire or other catastrophe. Various structures have been proposed such as the one shown in the U.S. Pat. to James No. 2,450,595 which illustrates a net permanently mounted to and carried by girders on each end of a building, which net is movable on rods across the outer face of the building when use is desired.
The U.S. Pat. to Milam No. 3,805,916 illustrates an escape apparatus which includes a foldable net, which extends out a window to catch a person falling from above. The Milam structure requires a person to sit on it inside the window for counterbalance, would impart a violent upward impact to the person inside, must rest on the window sill and lacks many features of my invention.
The German Pat. to Meyer No. 950,755 shows a net suspended on the exterior wall of a building by extensible frame members that also protrude beyond the wall and would interfere with safe use of the net.
The apparatus of my invention does not require any counterbalancing, is not permanently attached to a building and has many other unique and desirable features.